A Piece of You and Me
by ClarkKentsgirl96
Summary: Clark and Lois have been married for one year and there's lives couldn't be better. But then Lois drops a bomb not even Superman can handle...I suck at summeries. R&R. I don't own Smallville or Superman, just an overactive imagination
1. 1 Year

**Authors Note: Hello. I got some reviews telling me I should continue, so here it is! It's not very good, but it'll get better with time. And fair warning, chapters won't be speedy since I'm in the middle of another story for **_**The Outsiders**_**, but sometimes cliff hangers are fun, right? No? Oh well, anyway, hope you enjoy it. I'm gonnna shut up now**

**Chapter 1**

**1 Year**

"Clark, can I at least have a hint where you're taking me?" Lois asked her husbend as he held her by the shoulders to lead her to where ever they were going. She couldn't see anything, he put a blind fold on her. "I can't tell you."

She came home from work to him waiting in their condo holding it. Before she could ask him what was with the blindfold he was tying it on, that was downfall of having a spouse with super speed. You'd never know where they'd be next. He lead her to their car and drove around for awhile, now he was leading her through the streets of Metropolis. "I'm taking you somewhere." He told her. Lois was a little surprised. Clark was one for doing things out of the blue, like becoming a superhero, but nothing like this. That was one of the things she loved about him. She had known him for so many years, but she was still learning new things about him. From the fact that he was from another planet and had super powers to learning he used them to help others, every one was a new twist, but she never got tired of them.

"Can you please stop with this charade and just let me know?"

"What's the fun in that?" Clark answered. "C'mon, Clark seriously. Where are we going?" She asked him for the hundredth time that night.

"Here's a hint, it has something to do with today." By today, he meant their anniversey. They had offically been married for one year. It took seven long years but they finally did it, May 13, 2018.

Lois could have guessed that, but she was too distracted by being blinded by a scarf. "Well, where ever you're taking me better have chocolate chip cheesecake. I've been wanting some all day." She complained. "Thought you were on a diet." Clark remained Lois. "I know I am, that's probably why I want some so badly." She complained.

The sounds of the city buzzed soon faded away. Lois heard the sound a door opening and closing, then slience. "We're here." Clark announced. "Where's here?" Lois asked. Her husbend finally un-did the blindfold revealing a resturant filled with balloons, food, and some of their closest friends waiting for them.

"Surprise!" They all shouted. Lois didn't know what to think. Her first idea was to get upset at Clark, but she remembered he must have really put a lot into this and she appericate since he usually didn't pull stuff like this.

"Clark, honey did you plan this all by yourself?" She asked still in awe. "Not really, got a little help from a good friend of mine." He repiled. As if on cue, Lois's cousin and Clark's best friend Chloe came running over to hug Lois. "Hey, congratulations!" She cried. Right behind her was her husbend Oliver, with a smile on his face. "Great job, you too. You made it one year." He said.

"Chloe, Oliver, what are you doing out of Star City?" Lois asked, the suprises just kept coming. "We wouldn't miss this for the world." Chloe exclaimed as if it was obivous. "Where's Adam?" Lois asked them. Adam was their six year-old son. "Back in Star City with a trusted babysitter. Don't worry." Oliver assured her. "Oh, good. But you really didn't have to come all the way from Star City just to see us." Lois told them. "Shut up, Lois. Yes we did." Chloe said.

"Well, we better call Adam and say good night to him. We'll be back in a minute." Oliver said taking Chloe by the arm over of in the corner where it was quiet enough to hear Adam on the phone.

"Is everyone here?" Lois asked turning around to face Clark. "Your dad couldn't make it cause of work, your sister Lucy is always off somewhere in the world, and well...you know how White is, so no. Not everybody." Clark answered. "Clark..." She started to say. "Come on, honey. Just try to enjoy yourself. Today's special. He stopped her and gave her a kiss before she could complain again. She couldn't say no to that.

"Just one more question. Does this place have chocolate chip cheesecake?"

"As much as you want." Clark repiled smiling. "Good, then I'll enjoy myself."

.~.~.~.

The next morning, Lois was awaken by the sound of the alarm clock, informing her it was 8:30. She moaned, it couldn't be 8:30 already, it felt so much eariler. But as she opened her eyes, she saw the sun shining through the shades, almost blinding her. And the clock now read 8:31. She pressed snooze, hoping to get at least a few more minutes of sleep.

But once she shut her eyes again she felt the movement of Clark on the matress. She wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Tired from last night?" He asked whispering in her ear. "Mhm." She muttered too tired to say anything else. "Well, you were busy talking to everyone, thanking them over and over...and eating cheesecake." He remained her. "As long as I'm not hungover." She said. "I don't think you are. You only had one glass of wine, remember?"

Just then, Lois was wide awake. Her stomach felt like it was a washing machine put on spin. "Clark...I'm gonna..." She couldn't even finish her sentence. She ripped the covers off. "Lois?" Clark called after her.

Lois rushed to the bathroom at full speed, she felt like all her stomach was going to explode any second. She made to the bathroom on time to vomit. Clark was right behind her the whole time.

"Lois, you okay sweetheart?" He asked his wife, grabbing onto her hair so it wouldn't get in the way. He had done this before when Lois had too much to drink at a party, but it was never this bad.

"Yeah, it must've been something I ate last night at the restuant. I ordered a bit too much." She repiled once she was able to again. Too tired to get up, she rested her head on the side of the toilet bowl, it was hard and cold on her face. "Here let me get that." Clark said flushing everything inside down. Then he helped Lois up off the ground.

"Thanks, honey. You're too kind." Lois said. "You sure you're ok enough to go to work?" Clark asked concered. "I probably should. I have a deadline and Jimmy and I are going to go over some photographs." She answered even though she wasn't so sure she should leave the house herself.

"No, really. If you're not feeling well you should stay home. You don't look too good." Clark told her. Lois couldn't lie anymore. This was the man she loved. She devoted the rest of her life to him. He was the perfect man, literally.

She took a huge deep breath before letting it out. "Clark, hun, could you super-speed over to the store real quick? I need you to buy me something." She said. "What?" Clark asked still having the worry in his eyes.

"A pregnancy test..."


	2. The Test

**A/N: This is pretty late. what happened was I was writing this and my power randomly went out. So I lost everything I wrote and was very annoyed and didn't feel like rewriting it. Sorry about that, but I finally wrote it. I like this chapter, even though I don't think it's very good. I tried putting in characters from the Superman comments like Jimmy and Perry White. Should I keep them in? Anyway, I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 2  
>The Test<p>

Clark's mouth dropped open as the words sunk in. A thousand thoughts came to his mind but he wasn't sure if he should say any of them. "Clark, can you please just say something? Anything." Lois finally said. Clark stumbled for words and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Yo-you're pregnant?" As soon as he said that he wanted to take it back, that sounded terrible. But Lois didn't mind. "Well, I'm pretty sure. I'm a week late, but I want to take a test just to be a hundred percent sure." Lois answered. "Alright then, I'll go get one right now." Clark said then super-ran out of the condo.

In the blink of an eye Clark went to the closest convience store, grabbed the first pregnancy test he saw, put some money in the register (He knew it was more then the test coast but he didn't care) and got back to the condo. Lois couldn't notice it, but he ran faster then normal. "Here you go," Clark said handing Lois the test. She looked down at it like it was a thousand page book a teacher just assiagned her to read in one week. She was not ready for this.

She looked up at Clark. "Um, Clark, do you mind?" She asked and motioned for him to leave the bathroom. "Oh right, sorry." He said leaving and closing the bathroom door behind him. About a minute later Lois came out with the test. With nothing else to do for the next few minutes, the couple stared down at the screen. Listening to the ticking noise and watching the blinking clock. It later turned into a minute glass before one single life-changing word popped up on the screen.

**Pregnant**

The whole world stopped for a minute. Neither one was angry, sad, surprised, or worried. But once it fully sunk it, Lois began to break down crying into Clark's arms. He held her, rocked her back and forth, and shushed her. "It's gonna be ok." He told her, although he wasn't so sure himself it was going to be. Lois was finally able to stop for a few minutes to talk.

"I...I just can't be pregnant right now. We've only been married for a year and I have my job and...I'm not sure I'm ready to be a mom." She explained to Clark. "Well, do you think you would want an... abortion?" Clark asked her, worried what her answer might be.

Lois's facial experssion changed. "Oh no, no. I could never do that, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I did." She answered. That was a sigh of realif for Clark. "Well, I'll call you in sick today, and you can think about what you want to do." He told her. "But...but my deadline...and Jimmy..." She stuttured.

"I'll finish your deadline, and go over the pictures with Jimmy. You just stay here, you need rest." Clark said stopping her. "Huh, fine." Lois said who rarely gave in. Before leaving Clark gave her a kiss on the forehead and promised he wouldn't be home late and that everything would be ok. But what Lois didn't know was that Clark was just as scared, worried, and confused about what to do as she was.

* * *

><p>Even though he super-ran to work, Clark was two minutes late. Before walking into <em>The Daily Planet <em>Clark put on his glasses and went into Reporter Clark mode. Walking up the stairs Clark made sure to bump into some people and apologeize to all of them. He finally made it up to his floor- well, Lois's- and the first thing he saw was Jimmy near the coffee table.

Clark wasn't so sure if he was gonna like Jimmy when they first met. He didn't know if he'd be anything his older brother who was killed by Doomsday years ago or if he'd be some metaorker photographer. But that he had worked with him for awhile they had now become good friends. And Clark could see that even though he was a lot like his older brother he was also his own person. For one, he didn't own a single bowling shirt.

Jimmy turned around and noticed Clark. "Hey, Clark, where's Lois? We need to go over pictures for her deadline." Jimmy greeted Clark before taking a sip of his coffee. "She's not feeling good today, so I'm writing her deadline for her." Clark explained.

"Oh great, we better get started then." Jimmy said giving Clark a relieved smile. Just then, there was a shout from behind a closed door that sounded very familar. "Great Ceaser's Ghost! Where is Lane?"

Without a doubt it was the Editor in Cheif for _Planet _Perry White. He had high standards and could be provoked easily, mostly when he didn't have his coffee, but there was something about him Clark apperciated.

White then slammed opened the door to his office and stomped over to the coffee table, probably getting his second or third cup. he noticed Jimmy and Clark right away. "Kent, where's your wife? She has a deadline." White asked Clark. "Good morning Mr. White. L-Lois is home sick, but I'm gonna to write her deadline for her." Clark answered fiddling with his glasses.

"Good, get on that right away. Stories..." He started.

"Stories don't right themselves. We've heard it before Cheif." Jimmy finished for him. "Olsen, I've told you before, don't called me Cheif! Now hurry up and get to work." White exclaimed before stomping back into his office.

"He's not in the best of moods today." Jimmy said to Clark when he knew it was safe. _"He's not the only one." _Clark thought to himself. But all he said to _J_immy was, "Probably just stress. Come on, we better go over those photos while me you and Lois still have jobs."

* * *

><p>While Clark was at work having orders barked at him by White and doing Lois's work for her, Lois sat in the condo,; trying to relax but it was impossible. All she could think about was that there was going to be a little person growing inside of her. After throwing up two more times, she tried getting her mind off it.<p>

She read some books she had laying around, watched the terrible reality shows on TV (The only other thing on was kid shows and that was the last thing she wanted to watch) and flipped through her and Clark's wedding album. Yesterday, she could hardley believe that was only a year ago. It felt like she should be getting ready for her honeymoon. Now, it seemed like it was a hundred years ago.

Lois couldn't do anything to keep her mind occupied. She knew that right now wasn't right for her to become a mother. But, at the same time...she was already begging to love her unborn child. She was a thousand percent sure she could never have an abortion, just like she told Clark. But one question kept ringing in her head.

"Am I ready to be a mother?"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Superman. Just this idea, an overactive imagination and a love for anything Superman. **


End file.
